


Just After Midnight

by Awkward_dyke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_dyke/pseuds/Awkward_dyke
Summary: Her eyes flicked up to meet his, her shoulders shrugging as if to say 'Why the hell not?' He didn't even have to speak. They had talked about it before, but neither sure about how serious that conversation really was. It just mostly seemed like a joke. But neither of them were with anyone and they didn't want to be the only two people without someone to kiss at midnight.





	Just After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm aware this is a few days late but I don't give a fuck, time is fake anyways. 
> 
> Sorry I never post anything lol 
> 
> Please don't hate me

It had almost officially become the worst New Years Eve party ever. Everything smelled like cheap booze and smoke, the house filled with sweaty teenagers trying to dress up but instead just looking ridiculous. No one was having fun. But everyone was just waiting for midnight and the kiss that almost always leads to something more. Thank GOD Flash's parents were out of town, anyone could get away with a quick hookup before they left. 

The countdown was about to start. Peter glanced across the room to where MJ was sitting, looking very bored. Of course, almost everyone looked bored, but she just stared at her drink like she was skeptical of it, swirling the cup but never drinking any. 

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, her shoulders shrugging as if to say 'Why the hell not?' He didn't even have to speak. They had talked about it before, but neither sure about how serious that conversation really was. It just mostly seemed like a joke. But neither of them were with anyone and they didn't want to be the only two people without someone to kiss at midnight. 

 10, 9, 8...

She got up and walked over to him, setting her untouched drink down. Time seemed to slow as she moved. Was she really doing this? This was actually happening? 

7, 6, 5...

He awkwardly patted the spot next to him on the couch for her to sit down. But, in true MJ fashion, she chose a different route. 

4, 3, 2...

MJ sat down right in his lap, grabbing his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. Peter could have sworn he stopped breathing. There was no way this was real. He was really about to kiss Michelle Jones. 

1!

Their lips connected and everything else disappeared. Instinct took over and Peter moved his hand around her waist, settling on the small of her back. 

She sort of melted into the kiss, her arms dropping around his neck, her tongue running over his bottom lip. His mouth opened for her. Their tongues played and MJ started to grind her lower body against Peter's slightly. He tensed up, unsure of how to react at first. Then he just let his body take over, his hips rolling up to meet hers. A soft moan came from her throat as she pulled away from him. 

They both stopped, just looking into each other's eyes. Nothing else seemed to matter. Just the two of them, slightly breathless after just a kiss. But they knew they needed more. Without talking, she stood up, taking his hand and pulling him into the nearest room with an unmarked handle. His heart raced, knowing the expectation that they were about to have sex. 

She kissed him again softly, breaking the kiss only to pull her shirt off, laying back onto the bed. He followed suit, his shirt getting tossed to some unknown location in the room. 

The way she looked up at him sparked something wild. He laid between her legs, kissing her harder. He tugged at her lip roughly, resulting in a low moan escaping her. 

The sound caused a heat to pool in the pit of his stomach. He groaned quietly, feeling his cock straining against the front of his pants. "Fuck, Michelle..." he moaned, rubbing against her. 

She rocked her hips against his, helping both of them to get the friction they wanted. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, trying and failing to be satisfied simply by grinding against each other. 

MJ moved first, her hands going to unbutton her jeans. "I'm less sensitive than you." she muttered. "I can't feel it as much." 

She kicked her pants off, her hands reaching for his belt next. Peter gasped slightly as he felt her palming at the bulge in his pants. He sat up, quickly getting his belt off and pushing his pants to the floor. 

In his lust filled haze he stopped for a second. "Are we really about to-" he got cut off. 

"Yes, we're about to have sex...If we can get out of the rest of these clothes." she practically panted, her arms moving around her body to unhook her bra. She got it off and he just stared at her bare chest for a second. Her breasts weren't big by any means, but he still thought they were wonderful. His cock sure thought so too. 

He slipped one hand down his boxers, touching himself for a moment. He ran his thumb over the tip, causing him to shudder slightly. 

MJ licked her lips, watching him. She mimicked his motions in a way, sliding one hand into her panties. She ran a finger over her slit, dipping her fingers into the evidence of her arousal. 

Peter saw her movements, moving his hand and getting his boxers to the floor. He focused his attention on her. 

He took her hand from her panties, setting it on the bed. He replaced it with his own hand, loving the response he got from her. Testing how she would respond to certain things, he slid a finger over her entrance, searching for the bud he knew was at the top. 

He knew he had found her clit as she cried out, her hips bucking as he lightly rubbed the swollen nub. 

"Is that good?" he asked, gently rubbing the nub quicker, side to side. 

The moan that left her was answer enough. He sped up his pace and suddenly she could feel her thighs and belly starting to tighten up, a sign that she was close.

"Fuck, Peter. I'm going to...to cum..." she moaned. 

He continued his motions until she released, contracting and quivering hard. 

"Did you just..." he trailed off, taking his hand away. 

She nodded slightly, breathing heavily. "My clit...is very sensitive. It doesn't take much if you give it the right attention." 

"Do you still..." he chewed his lip.

She sighed. "I'm not sure I can take much more. But I can get you off." 

His cock twitched at that, needing attention. 

She moved off of the bed, getting him to stand up. Sinking to her knees, she grasped him firmly in her hand, giving a few experimental pumps. 

He moaned softly, his hips rolling towards her touch. His hand moved into her hair, gripping it lightly. 

She licked a broad stripe from the base to the tip, sucking gently at the head. Her hand continued to move as she slowly moved him into her mouth, inch by inch. He definitely wasn't small, that was for sure. 

He moaned and bucked his hips. His reaction gave her a slight confidence that she was doing something right. 

She glanced up at him and the sight by itself was nearly enough to cause him to cum. Her lips were wrapped around him, her hand pumping with the same rhythm. 

He groaned, writhing under her touch. "Damn, MJ..."

She let her teeth run across the tip slightly, only enough to give the sensation and that caused him to go over the edge. 

"Oh fuck, MJ..." he moaned, releasing. She kept her hand and mouth moving as he came, swallowing everything he gave. 

As he rode out his orgasm she slowed her movements, taking her mouth from him. She didn't want to overstimulate him. They both laid back on the bed, breathing heavily. 

"So..." Peter started, getting cut off once again. 

"I know. We didn't have sex. Or, full sex anyways." MJ muttered, staring at the ceiling. 

Peter sighed quietly. "Yeah. Maybe...maybe one day we could..." he sounded so flustered and embarrassed, MJ couldn't help but smirk. 

"Yeah, maybe one day we could go all the way. I'd love to be able to feel you inside of me." she whispered, moving on her side to look at him. 

He blushed, glad for the dark room. "R-really?" 

She laughed softly. "Yeah, Parker. I mean, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure you can work wonders with that thing." 

He sputtered awkwardly, covering his face. "Please just stop."

She didn't stop. She planning on teasing him for as long as she could. And after all, it was just after midnight. They had all kinds of time. 


End file.
